Entre tus brazos
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Y si Yona hubiera tenido que casarse por orden de su padre? [Semi What If] [Two-shot].
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi Mizuho.

 ** _NOTA:_** _esto es por culpa de_ _ **AngelesPG**_ _:)_

* * *

 **ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**

En estos momentos Yona odiaba a su marido.

Odiaba a Hak porque él no era Soo-Won…

Días antes de cumplir los dieciséis años su padre le dijo que jamás podría casarse con su primo. Su corazón roto no tenía forma de saber que su padre había tomado tal decisión pensando solo en ella. Yona no entendía de política ni de asuntos de palacio. Y mucho menos de intrigas. Para el rey Il, Soo-Won no era lo bastante fuerte para soportar los peligros de pertenecer a la casa real. Hak sí.

Cuando él faltase, Yona quedaría sola y desprotegida. A merced de conjuras y traiciones, sin aliados y sin una tribu fuerte que la respaldase. Él ya había pagado el precio del poder con la muerte de su querida esposa y no quería sufrimientos tales para su hija. Es por eso por lo que había decidido casarla con la Bestia del Trueno. Él sería capaz de soportar el peso del trono y de proteger a Yona. Sí, debe ser Hak… Porque la dinastía necesitaba de manos vigorosas y corazones audaces. El reino se estaba cayendo a pedazos y esa sería la triste herencia que le legaría a su hija.

* * *

Seis semanas después de su cumpleaños se celebraron los esponsales.

Aunque nadie que lo viera lo pensaría, Hak estaba inquieto. Contempla ansioso la figura que atraviesa con paso altivo el atrio del templo, en un respetuoso pasillo abierto por los asistentes. Yona, ataviada con el tradicional kimono rojo nupcial y el pesado tocado ceremonial, del que pendían dijes de oro y gemas adornando su cabello, parecía más que nunca un dragón en llamas. Él ya la había visto enojada. Demonios, la mitad de las veces había sido él quien la había hecho enojar. Pero los ojos de Yona ardían ahora con puro fuego. Porque le odiaba. Oh, sí. Y sabía la razón. Le odiaba porque él no era Soo-Won. La tarde en que el viejo Mundok le llevó a rastras ante el rey y la princesa para comunicarles su futuro enlace, él abrió los ojos como platos y se negó. Yona empezó a gritarle a su padre. Mundok empezó a gritarle a él. Al final, la voz suave del rey Il los había llamado al orden y se acató su voluntad. A regañadientes. Ninguno quería casarse con el otro.

Hak no sabía por qué su corazón saltaba en su pecho mientras la figura de fuego se acercaba al altar. Él no la amaba. La quería, eso sí. Yona era lo más parecido a una hermana que tenía. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, también. Menos consentirla. Y sabe el cielo que Yona es bastante consentida y un punto malcriada. ¿Por qué había accedido? Podía haberse negado con más fuerza. Podía haberse encerrado en Fuuga y hacerse el loco respecto al mandato real. Podía incluso haberse escapado a las montañas. Pero no… Ahora está aquí, de pie, revestido de fastidiosas sedas con los colores de su tribu, esperando a atar su destino al de Yona.

* * *

Ambos habían sido debidamente aleccionados. Se esperaba de ellos que cumpliesen con las obligaciones debidas y se comportaran como marido y mujer.

Ella le odiaba. Él no la amaba. Pero ahora estaban atados por el sagrado lazo del matrimonio y se esperaba que ella manchara esa noche las sábanas de su lecho común. Acordaron soportarse por el tiempo que durasen las celebraciones mientras los ojos de palacio estuviesen pendientes de ellos.

Los festejos duraron tres días. Tres días en los que se supone que la pareja apenas abandonaría sus habitaciones salvo para los festines en su honor.

Y tres noches en que la pareja cumplió con sus obligaciones maritales.

La primera noche fue horrible. O más bien vergonzosa.

Yona no tenía idea de nada, y Hak poca más. Uno diría que una figura nacional, el joven líder de su tribu, tendría más experiencia en estos menesteres. Pero lo cierto es que Hak prefería pasar sus noches jugando a los dados y bebiendo que en camas ajenas. Oh, sabía coquetear, claro que sí. Sabía hacer que las rodillas de una mujer se derritieran y más de una boca bien dispuesta había probado. Pero… No sabría expresarlo con palabras, pero sentía que ir más allá no era lo correcto.

De resultas de la inexperiencia de ambos, su primera noche juntos fue desastrosa.

Besos torpes, caricias desmañadas, y la mirada de fuego de Yona —porque Hak no era _él_ —.

Dolió. Yona se sintió romper en dos cuando la prueba de su doncellez fue deshecha. Y a él le mató hacerle daño y ser la causa de las lágrimas furiosas que ella se negaba a derramar.

Él salió de ella y se levantó a buscarle una toalla húmeda. No se dijeron nada. No se miraron.

Eso sí, la mancha roja en el lecho quedó como testimonio para ser verificado a la mañana siguiente.

La segunda noche fue incómoda. Él terminó demasiado pronto y ella se sentía ¿incompleta?

Insatisfecha… Sí, eso es. Insatisfecha.

La tercera y última noche estuvo bien. Los besos ya no eran tan torpes ni las caricias tan desmañadas. Sus alientos se mezclaban, las lenguas se enredaban, y las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro como buscando aquello que les faltaba. Yona sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a arder bajo las manos de Hak. Como si él fuera el fuego que la mataba y que necesitaba para seguir viva. A Hak le costó toda su voluntad no dejarse morir de placer cuando se enterraba en ella. Porque quería borrar el recuerdo penoso de sus dos primeras noches y dejar su marca en ella. Quería que Yona tocara el cielo aunque solo fuera una vez. Aunque mañana le siguiera odiando. Porque Hak no era él.

Y sí…, esa última noche juntos, enredados y extenuados, los dos alcanzaron el cielo.

Él cumplió su promesa. No volvió a tocarla después.

* * *

Apenas se veían durante el día. Él tenía sus obligaciones con la guardia del castillo y Yona las propias de una princesa. Es decir, clases de caligrafía, danza y música, y horas enteras delante del espejo, intentando someter el rebelde cabello y satisfacer su vanidad.

Cuando la noche llegaba se saludaban casi como dos extraños que compartieran el mismo lecho. Les llevó un tiempo volver a tratarse con normalidad. Yona no podía seguir odiándolo eternamente porque Hak no tenía la culpa de haberse visto atrapado igual que ella. Pero odiaba la idea de tener que estar atada a él en un matrimonio que nunca quiso.

Porque él no era Soo-Won…

Se le había enseñado toda su vida que algún día se casaría y que debería obedecer a su esposo. Y ahora estaba desposada con un hombre que no le reclamaba nada. Que no le exigía nada y que soportaba sus silencios enfurruñados por su destino. Hak, por los dioses. Su casi hermano… No, Hak no era responsable. No podía seguir cargando las espaldas de Hak con su frustración y su disgusto. El culpable era su padre…

Los días fueron pasando y con la decisión de Yona de 'perdonarle', poco a poco todo volvió a ser como antes… La tarde en que Hak se burló de ella sin piedad y Yona le tiró a la cabeza lo que encontró a mano, los dos supieron que aquello que había sido roto por la decisión de sus mayores había sido restaurado. No del todo… Pero casi. Salvo que al final del día dormían bajo las mismas sábanas, espalda con espalda.

Hasta que algo más de cinco semanas después de sus esponsales, en la noche del solsticio de verano, el día más largo del año, los suelos de palacio se tiñeron en sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA:_** _Recuerden que esta historia es un_ Semi What If _. Los acontecimientos principales de fondo siguen vigentes. El cambio viene dado en la naturaleza de su relación con Hak._

* * *

Hak apenas logró sacarlos vivos del castillo.

Arrastraba tras de sí a Yona, corriendo en la oscuridad, alejándose todo lo que daban sus piernas. Huyendo de la traición de Soo-Won, del asesinato del rey Il. Huyendo de aquellos que querían matar a Yona porque ella había visto cómo la espada del hombre al que amaba atravesaba a su padre.

Un año ha pasado desde aquella infausta noche de sangre y conjura.

Un año desde que empezaron esta vida errante y de protección secreta del reino. Incluso con los Dragones a su lado, Yona había decidido no actuar contra la corona. Contra Soo-Won. No lo había expuesto ante los líderes de las tribus, ni había reclamado el trono. Oficialmente muerta, la noche funesta en que el general Hak mató a padre e hija. El reino era demasiado frágil, demasiado inestable, para soportar una guerra civil por su causa. Kouka se desgajaría, se reduciría a pedazos si ella reclamaba su posición como hija de su padre. Tenía bien presente la profecía de Ik-Soo. _Tu vida creará una tormenta que sacudirá este reino._ Así pues, la Princesa Yona debía permanecer muerta para no destruir la tierra que Soo-Won luchaba por mantener viva. Sí, el mismo hombre que asesinó a su padre, y que la hubiera matado a ella de no ser por Hak, era lo único que separaba a Kouka de la anarquía, el caos y el hambre. Cercados y hostigados por los países vecinos, con sus calles invadidas por las drogas y traficantes de personas, la esclavitud y la explotación, y siempre de la mano, la enfermedad, el hambre y la miseria…

Protegida por su padre, Yona había vivido en el lujo y la ignorancia. Kouka se moría y ella no sabía nada. El país agonizaba mientras ella se peinaba ante un espejo y decidía qué sedas vestir ese día… Se daba asco. Le daban ganas de vomitar… Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Era una tonta. Una tonta débil e ignorante. Una caprichosa. Una tonta que debería haber muerto seis veces de no ser por Hak, su espada, su escudo y su marido.

Había estado a punto de perderlo tantas veces que el miedo le atenazaba la garganta, le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Hak acabaría muriendo por protegerla, porque ella era débil. Él era lo único que le quedaba de los días con su padre, lo único que no había sido corrompido por la traición de Soo-Won, y si lo perdía a él, ya no le quedaría nada. Ya no quedaría nadie que recordara que ella era la hija de su padre, un hombre bueno... Tomó entonces una decisión y le obligó a entrenarla, a enseñarle el uso de las armas. A hacerla más fuerte para poder luchar con él. Para poder protegerlo…

Hak quiso besarla en ese momento. Quiso devorarla como aquella tercera noche de sus esponsales. Pero no lo hizo. No importaba que fuera su esposa. Tenían un acuerdo y él lo respetaría. Por más que se muriera por dentro.

Hak hace tiempo que dejó de engañarse. Siempre había dado por sentado que Yona y Soo-Won se casarían en cuanto ella alcanzara la edad. Por eso es que dejó de ir a palacio tan a menudo. Por eso se metía con ella y la hacía rabiar por cualquier cosa. Quería algo con ella que solo fuera suyo y que Soo-Won no hubiera tocado. Él era tan educado, tan formal, que jamás le hubiera dicho las barbaridades que Hak le decía. Pero aquella tarde en que se les comunicó que debían contraer matrimonio, su corazón dio un salto mortal en el pecho y no supo por qué. Yona le iba a odiar. Porque Hak no era él.

Fue justo cuando estaban en el altar. En ese preciso instante, mientras se sentía incendiar por el fuego en los ojos de Yona, y sus manos quedaban atadas por el lazo rojo, lo supo. Que la amaba y que siempre la había amado. Tal revelación le golpeó en el pecho y le robó el aire. Y tuvo que dejar de esconderse de sus sentimientos. Dejó de llamarlos por otros nombres.

Habían compartido tres noches que atesoraría en su memoria. Ese recuerdo debería bastarle…

Por eso, ahora, oyéndola decir que quiere protegerlo, que quiere ser más fuerte por él, hace que cada herida y cada cicatriz de su cuerpo hayan valido la pena. Le importa. Lo quiere. Lo quiere y lo aprecia lo suficiente para tomar las armas por él. Y le hace soñar que quizás algún día pueda llegar a amarlo. A él.

Pero aquel día, en la aldea del Seiryuu, cuando la montaña se la tragó y pensó que jamás volvería a verla, no pudo frenar más a su enloquecido corazón. Con el alivio de saberla viva, avanzó hacia ella entre las piedras y la besó delante de los dos dragones, de Yoon, de los aldeanos... La besó como si estuviera ahogándose y solo pudiera respirar dentro de su boca.

La volvió a besar en Awa, intentando borrar con sus besos cada golpe en su rostro y la pesadilla de haber matado por vez primera.

La besó de nuevo junto a la cascada, en el valle secreto de Ik-Soo, cuando ella le dijo que no reclamaría el trono y que protegería al pueblo de Kouka, con él a su lado y con la ayuda de los cuatro Dragones.

Camino al Imperio Kai, cuando las noches se hicieron frías dormían bajo la misma manta. Él la atraía hacia sí, pasaba un brazo sobre su cintura, y la escondía en su pecho. Ella se acomodaba en el estrecho abrazo y él respiraba la piel de su cuello.

En la aldea Senri, la danza de la espada de Yona sobrecoge los corazones de todos, y el de Hak no puede más. Dividido entre su pasión y su promesa, sus ojos son ventanas al dolor y al tormento de su alma. Porque ella no le ama, no como él quiere ser amado, pero cuando ella le toma de la mano, Hak simplemente la sigue.

Hak tiembla al sentir los tiernos besos de Yona y sus pequeñas manos desatando los nudos de su vestimenta, y por un momento se permite pensar que es verdad, que realmente le ama. Él salta al abismo que ella le ofrece con sus besos y se le entrega sin condiciones, abriendo de par en par su corazón, dejando parte de su alma en cada beso, en cada aliento y en cada caricia. Yona lo lleva al cielo y al infierno tentándolo con sus dedos suaves siempre con arañazos. No, ya no son las manos de una princesa… Pero son las manos que le dan la vida…

Y con el lejano sonido festivo de tambores, flautas y los arpegios del _erhu_ , hacen el amor por vez primera desde sus esponsales.

Jamás son dichas las palabras de amor. Nunca. Jamás salen de su boca. Pero Yona las ve. Yona sabe. Quizás siempre lo supo… Ella mira en sus ojos y allí está escrito todo lo que Hak nunca le ha dicho. Ella no sabe cuándo empezó a amarlo. No sabe cuándo fue que el cariño que siempre le tuvo se fue transformando en un sentimiento que se desbordaba de su pecho y la arrollaba cuando él la besaba. No sabe cuándo fue que sus miradas, a veces serias, a veces burlonas, hacían que mil mariposas volaran nerviosas en su estómago. Y mucho menos sabe en qué momento se descubrió anhelando que llegara la noche para dormir en sus brazos…

Lo único que sabe es que cuando mira en el alma de Hak ve lo mismo que hay en la suya. El mismo fuego, los mismos nervios, el mismo amor… Y las mismas dudas…

Desde entonces, le roban momentos a la noche para estar juntos. Él tiende su manto en el claro y la desnuda con una lentitud que a Yona le exaspera. Ella reniega con el lenguaje de los piratas de Awa. Entonces Hak ríe en su boca y por fin la complace. O bajan al arrollo a bañarse juntos, explorando y recorriendo cada marca, cada cicatriz…, queriendo aprender cada rincón de piel del otro…

Hoy han vuelto a cruzarse sus caminos con los de Soo-Won. Iban en el transbordador que conecta las orillas del río más grande de la región, en la ruta al sur desde las tierras de la tribu del Viento, hacia el país de Xing. Diez segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que duraron sus ojos en él. Las barcazas siguieron su camino, una a la orilla norte, la otra a la sur, sin que nadie dijera nada. La mirada de Hak continuaba perdida, allá por donde había desaparecido Soo-Won, negro el semblante y la luz de sus ojos. Yona recuerda aquella vez, en Sensui, cuando hicieron falta dos dragones para detenerle. Quería matar a Soo-Won. Quería su sangre en sus manos, quería ver cómo se extinguía la vida en sus ojos. Por lo que le había hecho a Yona… Por lo que le había hecho a él…

Ella susurra su nombre. "Hak…". Pero Hak calla. Los fantasmas de sus recuerdos lo acosan. Mira a Yona con los ojos fríos, intentando leer en los suyos si ella aún le ama. Si aún ama a Soo-Won. Y ve en ellos tanta tristeza que prepara su corazón para erigir los muros que lo protejan. Aunque es tarde… Su corazón pertenece a Yona desde hace eternidades…

Él da un paso atrás. "Hak…", repite Yona. Él no la escucha, o más bien no quiere escucharla… Teme que le diga la verdad. Que su corazón jamás será suyo porque le pertenece a _él_. Sin saber que es cierto que Yona no ha olvidado a Soo-Won. Porque el primer amor y la primera traición jamás podrán ser olvidados. Pero tampoco sabe que el corazón de Yona ha aprendido a amarlo. A él. A Son Hak, antiguo líder de la tribu del Viento, Bestia del Trueno, y amante esposo de la errante Yona. Su refugio en la tormenta y su pilar de fortaleza. Su alegría en esta vida de caminos, noches bajo las estrellas y días de sangre y espadas.

Quizás ya es hora de hacerle saber.

Yona, siempre valiente, da un paso hacia él.

—Hak…

Porque su lugar es entre sus brazos.


End file.
